


Life’s Hell even when the Fiction is Non-fiction

by Denyce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-spankings, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Wyatt confronts Sam on changing his assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life’s Hell even when the Fiction is Non-fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more pre-wincest. Also Dean is the spanker with Sam as the spankee.
> 
> Written for the 2014 SPN_spanking Winter challenge. Initially I wrote and posted to the comm a snip that was 460. My muse was inspire to write more and this is the result. Also note I revised the title, the snip was Even when Fiction is non-fiction.

Grateful the bell rang; Sam along with everyone else gathered his books, ready to leave.

He barely made it to the door when Mr. Wyatt called out, “Sam, could you wait? I’d like to talk to you.”

Hesitant Sam nodded, turning to his friend, “You go ahead Barry; I’ll see you later.”

Anxious Sam stood there and waited. 

Even after the last student left, Mr. Wyatt didn’t turn around.

Defensive, standing there alone in Mr. Wyatt class Sam stated, “Look, if this is about the fight, I didn't start it.”

Once he finished clearing the board, Mr. Wyatt shook his head then moved back to his desk, and sat down. “Oh, no, it's not about the fight, Sam.” Shuffling a few papers until he found the one he wanted. Presenting it to Sam, “Did you understand the assignment?”

Sam took the paper and numbly nodded yes. “Yes, Mr. Wyatt.”

“I see, so you and your family killed a werewolf last summer, huh? Why would you write something like this, Sam?”

Defeated, Sam’s shoulders fell and replied, “It doesn't matter.”

Mr. Wyatt sighed, “Actually Sam it does. Lying, compounded by deliberately changing your assignment has consequences.”

Startled, Sam looked up to see Mr. Wyatt had placed the class paddle on his desk then met Sam’s gaze when he spoke. “I’m afraid I’ll have to take disciplinary action.” 

Sam swallowed nervously, silently bobbing his head even as he tried to recall the school’s disciplinary codes. Straining to remember if this type of infraction would have to be witness by family. Hoping he wouldn’t have to tell Dean or worse call their dad. 

“Since it’s your first offence I can administer your punishment privately just before class, but I’m afraid you’ll have to spend the rest of the class period…”

Interrupting, Sam questioned, “On display?”

“Yes. 

Sam bit his lip and nodded accepting his punishment.

“Alright then I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Sam moved to leave, as he got to the door and started to open it, Mr. Wyatt called out, “And Sam…” 

Sam turned around. 

Mr. Wyatt’s voice dropped to a sharp edge, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

It was a tone Sam recognized often enough from his father, and quickly answered, “Yes Sir.” Before scurrying out into the hall, the heavy door falling shut behind him.

Thankfully Sam didn’t have a run in with Dirk after school. Still the afternoon crawled by, mainly with Sam pretending he had loads of homework. It was easy to stay under Dean’s radar since his brother was preoccupied; fretting over on how to distract Amanda from her goal of him meeting her parents. Over dinner Dean didn’t even asked Sam for the usual blow by blow details on how his day went. Of course his decision to not tell Dean about his punishment tomorrow morning was likely to blow up in his face – once Dean found out. However that was something he was going to deal with tomorrow.

*~*~*

The next morning Sam gathered his things ready to walk to school. He took one last look in the mirror. He had made sure he was wearing his best underwear and the pants he picked were the most comfortable he owned. Hell he would have worn sweats if he thought he could have gotten away with it, but Dean wasn’t _that_ distracted he wouldn’t have noticed. 

Turning Sam glanced at his ass, wishing he wouldn’t have to strip down, but Sam read the brochure the principal had given dad when he registered them. They exercised standard corporal punishment. Although Mr. Wyatt would dish out his punishment privately, he had already warned Sam he’d be on display: either standing in the corner with his pants down around his ankles or bent over a stool for the whole class to see his red ass. 

Admittedly his biggest worry was keeping it from Dean. His brother was over protective and never took kindly to anyone else other than dad or himself dishing out discipline. But telling Dean, especially now, after the fact would just guaranteed he wouldn’t be able to sit down on any hard surface for a week, once Dean had his turn and punished him. 

However that wasn’t the real problem, the problem were his growing feelings for Dean that had started to change and expand. 

It had started off innocent enough, puberty; basic biology of wet dreams and boners springing up at inconvenient times. Dad and Dean both laughed it off, saying he was growing up. Their advice: take care of business in the shower and he now had to do his own laundry. 

It didn’t take long before Dean was on the other side of the bathroom door, yelling banging on the door, demanding that he didn’t use up all the hot water. 

The first time it happened, Sam should have been livid if not downright angry at Dean’s teasing, but instead of being pissed or losing his erection, Sam got harder and came so forcefully that he almost slipped and fell.

It was shortly after that incident a few months ago when Sam realized there was a common denominator - Dean. Being around and with his brother felt good, too good. He only had to think of Dean to sport wood. It was becoming problematic enough he started to apply different techniques on focusing that dad taught them over the years – only it had nothing to do with hunting and everything to not think about his brother. 

If he was honest and told Dean the truth that he had to be punished today, Dean would insist on administering the punishment or being there to witness it. Neither was a workable situation for Sam, knowing if Dean was anywhere near him, being spanking or not, with his pants down there would be no way he’d be able to stop himself and hide his erection. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Dean yelled upstairs, “Come on Sammy, get a lead out!”

Turning away from the mirror, Sam grabbed his books off the bed and rushed downstairs.

Thankfully Dean was quiet; his mind was still on Amanda, but less than a block away from the school, Dean broke his silence. “What’s up with you? Something going on I should know about?”

Sam just shook his head no.

“You sure? You’re been kind of squirrely the last few days.”

Sam couldn’t resist the chance to tease him. Glancing over at his brother, he smirked and questioned, “Squirrely?”

His aggravation clear, Dean stated. “Yeah, it’s a word and not the point.” More thoughtful Dean asked, “Are you having any problems?” 

Turning away, Sam shrugged not able to right out lie to his brother, but at the same time Sam couldn’t exactly tell Dean the entire truth. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Although the words came out harsher than he intended, Sam was surprised when Dean didn’t react. They walked on for a bit before Dean finally responded and said. “All right.”

Sam had expected Dean to prod him for more information instead they only continued to walk the rest of the way in silence. At the school where they usually separate, Dean’s shoulder nudged him. “Hey just remember, whatever you need, you know I always got you’re back Sammy, right?”

A year ago it would have been different and filled Sam with pride hearing Dean say that to him, but now, if Dean knew the truth and knew all the perverted things Sam thought about. What he wanted Dean to do to him – no, he knew neither Dean nor dad would ever have his back. They’d most likely want to stripe the Winchester name from him or put him down like the sick freak he is. 

From a distance, Amanda called out as she made her toward them, yet Dean didn’t acknowledge her still waiting on his response. 

From under his bangs, Sam looked up and met his brother’s gaze. Dean’s green eyes bore into his, unable to turn away, Sam choked out the words he wanted to believe but the truth was he didn’t. “I know Dean.”

For a brief second Sam thought he saw dazed hurt reflected in Dean’s eyes that maybe Dean had seen the truth. It was gone quicker than a blink as Amanda arrived, lifted her hands covering Dean’s eyes, giggling, “Guess who?”

Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed. It was moronically lame she had already announced herself. She was differently Dean’s type, a pretty cheerleader who was also an idiot. When she looked his way Sam offered her a curt smile and shrugged. Ignoring how Dean enveloped Amanda into his arms, as she continued giggle between kisses.

Not wanting to stick around, Sam left, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you later Dean.”

Behind him he heard a muffled, “Yeah Sammy later.”

Seeing Dean with Amanda only fueled his hatred that he was a sick freak – that only a sick freak would desire their own brother. Yet no matter what Sam did he couldn’t get those images of Dean out of his mind.

Running, Sam raced to get to Mr.Wyatt’s class. Nearly breathless, Sam opened the class door, Mr. Wyatt was already there sitting at his desk.

At the sound of the door, Mr. Wyatt looked up then glanced to the clock. “Cutting it close, but you made it Sam.”

The door automatically closed behind him as Sam made his way inside the room toward his desk.

“Just leave your things there on your seat. You can get them after class.”

Nervous Sam nodded and did what Mr. Wyatt requested. 

Standing Mr. Wyatt came around to sit on his corner desk and crossed his arms, staring Sam down. He didn’t say anything else and didn’t move. Sam glanced at the clock then at the class door, knowing if they didn’t start this now his classmates will start to file in before first bell. Sam couldn’t stop fidgeting as his nerves hit a new high. At last Mr. Wyatt asked him to strip down and bend over the stool. Relieved, Sam scrambled to undo his pants and bend over the stool. 

He barely registered the cool air against his skin. Sam expected Mr. Wyatt to get up and start administering his punishment when instead he heard the class door pushed open. “Sorry I’m late.”

Sam jerked, the stool scraping the floor as he did. His heart pounded wildly in his ears hearing Dean’s familiar voice boom loudly within the quiet room.

Mr. Wyatt greeted Dean. “Good-morning Mr. Winchester, it is getting a bit late. I was starting to think you had changed your mind.”

“Not a chance.”

“Good then you might want to get started unless you prefer a public punishment?”

“Hmmm, no I think we can get started. Although….” 

Sam started to get up, but froze when Dean barked out, “Don’t you dare. Stay right where you are Sammy.” 

Although Dean had used Sammy, his tone was rough. It was that same hard edge he heard from dad whenever he screwed up badly – something he tried not to do very often, but had screwed up enough to know the difference. Yet this wasn’t dad it was Dean that caught him in a lie. It didn’t matter that it was a lie of omission by not telling Dean the truth about his punishment. In Dean’s world it was still a lie, one Sam repeated, yesterday and then again this morning – worse, Dean had blatantly asked him less than fifteen minutes ago, and Sam looked him in the eye and lied.

“Although?” Mr. Wyatt inquired.

“Yes, well I did change my mind on one thing, just this morning in fact.” Dean’s dramatic pause didn’t go unnoticed by Sam and he got the point. Dean had known all along and had been waiting for him to say something. More importantly that Dean had given him a chance to come clean and he didn’t. 

Abruptly a loud smack filled the air. Dean had the class paddle in hand, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to be the one doing the administering.” His voice lowered offering a threatening edge, “Sam’s earned that.”

Almost dismissively Mr. Wyatt answered, as he returned to his chair. “I have no objections as long as Sam’s punishment is sufficient and meets the school’s base requirements.”

Smacking the paddle against his hand, Dean answered, “Not a problem.

“Very well, then proceed.”

“You ready Sammy?”

Though blood was rushing to his head from his position, the true heat he felt was shame. It was strong enough that he burst out babbling, “I’m sorry Dean, really I am I didn’t mean to…”

“Count for me Sammy, the quicker we start the quicker it’ll end.” Without any other warning the paddle hit flesh. 

Sam yelled and cursed. Dean hit him again. “Count! Forget and we’ll start over.”

By the third smack Sam screamed out, “Three.”

Dean hit him again, “You know better Sammy. Start again - with one.”

By the fifth spank, Sam yelled out, “One.”

Dean barely paused; “Good.” then spanked him again. 

“Two!”

Sam’s ass was on fire as Dean kept paddling pausing only long enough to hear Sam’s count. He lost count only once and to his horror Dean made him start back at the beginning. 

Long before Dean reached ten, tears were streaming down Sam’s face, but this time Sam didn’t lose count, as he barked out “Fourteen.” The first bell rang. It felt like Dean put everything he had as the paddle down hard. Sam surged forward, his ass blistering into flames as he cried and choked out “fifteen.” 

Sam barely registered Mr. Wyatt when he asked Dean, “Class is about to start will you be continuing, Mr. Winchester?”

“No. I think Sam understands the full consequences of his actions, don’t you Sam?”

Sam nodded fiercely at Dean’s question then replied in rabbit fire, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Suddenly Dean was at his side helping him up, “Come on Sam.” 

Sam wanted to jerk away and hide his erection that still throbbed hard under his belly. 

Dean wasn’t having it and gripped Sam’s arm helping him up. 

Sam tried to bend down and retrieve his pants. 

Dean stopped him, gripping him tighter. Then casually as he pushed Sam to move, “Don’t bother you’ll be standing in the corner for the entire class.”

It was only then Sam realized Dean was blocking Mr. Wyatt’s view as they passed his desk. Once Sam was in position facing the corner, Sam could hear the chatter of his classmates filing in and taking their seats while Mr. Wyatt called order. 

Dean didn’t move from his side. “Sam once class is over you can get dressed and finish out the day. However at the end of the day you’re going back home, there you’ll strip down then sit at the table bare-assed to do your homework, and wait until I get home.”

Sam started to protest, “Deannn…” 

“This isn’t up for negotiations. You’ll do what I said or you’ll have to pay the consequences.” Dean leaned in, “And Sam I prefer using my hand not a paddle.” Then Dean looked down over Sam’s shoulder. It was too late; there was no where Sam could go without Dean seeing his erection. 

Dean gave humph, and crocked his brow, “Huh, after all that pretty impressive Sammy, but the important stuff is going to have to wait until after school. Then you and I, are going to have a long talk. Obviously you can’t spank the monkey here in class, I suggest you start thinking about something other than me or the heat radiating off of your ass to persuade _that_ to go down…” Sam’s heads snapped up, gawking at his brother wide-eyed in shock that Dean knew. 

Dean chuckled and shrugged, “We’ll talk later. Right now think about…” the corner of Dean’s lips slid into that annoying smirk Sam knew all too well, “clowns, yeah that might do the trick.”

“Mr. Winchester, don’t you have class?”

Dean’s grin widened, turning away from Sam. “Yes, my apologies, Mr. Wyatt. Again thank you for contacting me.” Dean moved away from him and started to head out. At the back of the classroom Dean called out, “Hey Sammy, remember what I said.” Abruptly the door opened and closed. 

Dean was gone. 

Mr. Wyatt turned to matters at hand and started roll call. 

Sammy could do nothing, but stand there and think, his dick throbbing as he remembered everything Dean said and did. Ten minutes later, aggravated unable to stop his mind from asking questions of how and when Dean found out, of why wasn’t he pissed ready to let the world know what a sick freak his brother was. 

Sam opened his eyes staring down at his dick still standing hard, his mind replaying Dean’s words _pretty impressive Sammy_ and felt himself blushing, and for the umpteenth time was thankful he was facing the corner. 

Yeah thinking about Dean in any way was an epic fail. He still had the rest of class not to mention the entire day then wait watching the clock until Dean came home in order to have their _talk_. 

Frustrated since there was nothing he could do but wait, Sam gritted his teeth swallowing down a string of curses. This time, with the hope that it would work, Sam tried to do what Dean had suggested, to focus and think about clowns….

Fin


End file.
